


Doing What Must Be Done

by dragonydreams



Series: Witch's Blood [4]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-01
Updated: 2013-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-23 06:24:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/619059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonydreams/pseuds/dragonydreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to 'Repercussions', fourth story in the Witch's Blood Series. Willow makes her choice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Doing What Must Be Done

Title: Doing What Must Be Done  
Author: Elisabeth  
Rating: NC-17  
Pairing: Willow/Spike  
Summary: Sequel to 'Repercussions', fourth story in the Witch's Blood Series. Willow makes her choice.  
Disclaimer: I claim no ownership over these characters. I am merely borrowing them from Joss et al.  
Distribution: [](http://fall-for-spike.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://fall-for-spike.livejournal.com/)**fall_for_spike** , my site, my LJ, the usual lists, anyone with previous permission. Anyone else - just ask.  
Feedback: Yes please! My birthday's tomorrow and it would make a lovely prezzie.  
Thanks: To [](http://velvetwhip.livejournal.com/profile)[**velvetwhip**](http://velvetwhip.livejournal.com/) and [](http://kallie-kat.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://kallie-kat.livejournal.com/)**kallie_kat** who saved me from making some terrible consistency blunders in this story.  
Dedication: For [](http://dark-lycoris.livejournal.com/profile)[**dark_lycoris**](http://dark-lycoris.livejournal.com/) \- Happy Belated Birthday!

Spike was numbly staring at the television, not really paying attention to what was happening. He'd been too caught up in his thoughts to bother getting up to change the channel after Dawson's Creek ended, so now he was stuck watching this drivel.

He could hardly believe his luck when Willow entered his crypt a little while later. He'd thought that it would have taken her longer to come to a decision about him, knowing how she liked to weigh every little detail until the scales collapsed. And frankly, he'd been a little nervous that she wouldn't choose him.

He stood, smug look in place, words of victory dying on his tongue as he took in her distraught appearance.

He quickly crossed the room to take Willow into his arms. "What happened? What'd those so-called friends of yours say to you?"

"Spike, it was awful. What they told me..."

"Turned their backs on you, did they?" Spike guessed, stepping away from Willow in order to pace. "Kicked you out of their little gang for choosing yourself a real man. I may be good enough to help kill a demon or two from time to time, but not allowed to date one of their little friends."

"Spike, that's not what happened," Willow said.

"You mean they're accepting us?" Spike asked in awed disbelief.

"Well, not exactly," Willow admitted.

Spike's eyes narrowed as he watched Willow nervously shift from foot to foot, looking very much the predator that he was. "What aren't you tellin' me? You did tell them that we're going to be together now, didn't you? That is why you're here, right? I told you not to come back until you'd made your decision; me or the witch."

"I-I chose you. I choose you," Willow rushed to say. "And not just because Tara doesn't want me anymore."

Spike snorted. "Was the witch there too? Tell you how you're beneath her for bein' with me?"

Willow sniffled. "Tara wasn't there. She's at the hospital. Glory brain sucked her."

Spike stopped his pacing, spinning to stare at Willow. "Why would you say that?"

"Because it's true. Buffy saw it happen, in the park. Glory thought she was the Key." Willow rubbed at her eyes, trying to stave off the tears she could feel forming.

"Why would that crazy bint think such a ridiculous thing?" Spike asked.

"I don't know. All I know is that Tara ran away from me after she found us together and was left alone and vulnerable. It's all my fault."

Spike was instantly at her side. He tilted her face up so that she was forced to meet his eyes. "This was not your fault. You have no control over what psychotic Hell Gods do."

"That's what Buffy said. Only not in those exact words," Willow said with a small smile.

Spike looked affronted. "Bite your tongue."

"I'm not wearing my fangs." Willow smirked, pushing aside her pain for lighter banter.

Grateful that she was seeing things his way, Spike wrapped his arms around Willow and lowered his face to hers. He paused just before their lips touched. "So why don't you do something about that?"

Before Willow could respond, Spike claimed her mouth in a passionate kiss, not letting her speak again for a very long time.

~~*~~

Willow stopped walking abruptly, turning back down the hallway she'd just come up. Her arm jerked painfully as she'd been holding Spike's hand at the time and he had continued walking forward, not expecting Willow to change directions. This caused him to curse as his chip fired.

"Bloody hell! What'd you do that for? Where're you going?" Spike spat out, one hand on his throbbing head.

"Sorry, sorry," Willow quickly apologized, running a comforting hand through his hair. "It's just...I don't think I can do this."

"Then what the hell did you drag me here for?" Spike grumbled, pulling his cigarettes out of his pocket and lifting one to his lips.

Willow pulled it out of his mouth and shoved it back in the package. "You can't smoke in a hospital, Spike."

"Well if you don't wanna be here, can we please go so I can smoke?" Spike asked.

"No, I need to do this," Willow resolutely said.

"But I thought you just said that you couldn't do this," Spike pointed out, wishing he hadn't agreed to come.

"I know, I know. It's just... How can I face her?" Willow asked, tears prickling her eyes.

"No one said that you had to," Spike softly told her.

Willow shook her head. "That's not true. Buffy and Xander both offered to drive me here."

"Slutty drives?" Spike asked.

"Uh huh. Just not well," Willow said with a smile. The smile quickly turned back into a frown. "That's not the point."

"What is the point, then?" Spike asked, losing patience with Willow's indecision.

"The point is that Tara got hurt, got her brain sucked, because of me," Willow wailed.

Not wanting to draw more attention to themselves, Spike drew Willow into a supply closet.

"What're you doing?" Willow protested.

"Keeping you from making a scene," Spike said. "Now I want you to pay attention. You didn't cause Glory to brain suck Tara. She thought she was the Key. If Glinda hadn't caught us in the basement, Glory still would have thought she was the Key. Nothing you could have said or done differently would have changed that."

"But maybe if we hadn't fought, and if Tara hadn't run off upset, then I would have been with her and been able to stop Glory," Willow said. Her eyes had teared up again and she started to cry.

"Do you really think that you would have been able to fend off a Hell God when she had her psychotic mind made up?" Spike tenderly wiped the tears from Willow's cheeks to soften his sharp words.

"I don't know," Willow whined, "but I certainly could have tried."

"In which case you'd be just as nutty as Glinda," Spike pointed out. "Take it from me, it's not easy livin' with the crazy ones, and I'd rather not do it again, if you don't mind."

"I don't want to have my brain sucked, that's not what I was saying," Willow quietly said.

"I know," Spike said soothingly. "It's not something anyone in their right mind would want. Which I s'pose is anyone who hasn't had it happen to them already. I'm just glad that you were nowhere near Glory when she was hungry." His caring expression easily slid into a sexy smirk. "I'm the only one allowed to eat you."

A shiver of excitement ran down Willow's spine at Spike's tone. How he could take her from feeling weak and frustrated to aroused so quickly, she'd never know. She stared up at him with wonder at the sudden shift in the air.

In a voice much huskier than she'd intended, Willow agreed, "Only you."

"In fact," Spike said, his eyes running over Willow's body, "I'm feeling a mite peckish now."

"N-now?" Willow stuttered. Her eyes darted around the closet. "Here?"

Spike stepped closer, causing Willow to take a step back. He enjoyed the nervous fear she was showing as he backed her into a corner.

"Here. Now," he agreed.

"B-but we're in a hospital," Willow whispered, even as she bared her neck.

"What better place to donate some blood to a needy soul?"

Willow giggled. "You don't have a soul."

"But I do have needs," Spike said, pressing his growing erection against her hip.

Willow gasped, still surprised that Spike could get turned on so quickly, for her.

Spike bent his head to take advantage of Willow's open mouth, taking it in a hungry kiss, which she eagerly returned.

When he let her up for air, he asked, "So are you gonna give up your blood or am I gonna have to take it?"

"Huh?" Willow asked, slightly dizzy from that kiss. When her brain caught up, she mumbled, "Oh, right," and said the spell to give herself fangs.

"I'm never gonna get tired of seeing you like that," Spike said before reclaiming her mouth.

Spike groaned as the taste of Willow's blood overwhelmed his senses. The feeling of her fangs against his tongue aroused him even more than he already had been.

Placing his hands on Willow's hips, he pressed her even harder into the wall before running his hands down her body. Starting at her shoulders, his fingers skimmed down her sides, tickling and arousing her in turn, continuing over her hips and down her legs. As he retraced the path back towards her hips, Spike pulled her long skirt along with him. When his hands next descended, they met nothing more than silky flesh. This time when his hands moved north, he encouraged Willow to wrap her legs around his waist.

Willow groaned as she felt the effect she was having on Spike pressed intimately against her thin panties, due to their new position. She pushed the duster off of his shoulders and dug her fingers into the flesh of his back, under his t-shirt. When Spike moved his kisses to her neck, she slid her hands around to open his belt, and then his pants.

Spike hissed against Willow's skin as her warm hand freed his cock from the confines of his too-tight jeans. He could feel her heartbeat pounding against his lips as she stroked him, the beat increasing the more she touched him.

Moving one of his hands back under her skirt, Spike ripped off her panties, tossing the offensive garment away.

Willow bit her lip at Spike's sudden movement. Since she was still sporting her fangs, the bite drew blood, which in turn drew Spike's attention back to her mouth. He eagerly sucked her lip into his mouth, relishing the taste of her, even as he thrust into her hand.

"Need you," he mumbled against her mouth, scenting how much she needed him too.

"Yes," Willow moaned, positioning him as she spoke.

When the head of his cock parted her wet folds, Spike groaned and pushed forward, entering her in one deep thrust.

Willow groaned at the feeling of being filled, biting her tongue to try to keep her voice down. She pulled Spike's mouth to hers and snaked her tongue past his lips. He eagerly accepted her offering as he began to fuck her.

Willow understood that this coupling wasn't about love or tenderness. It was about need - needs to be sated and fears and doubts that needed to be assuaged. The fact that they couldn't seem to keep their hands, or other body parts, off each other when they were alone only fueled their current hunger.

Spike knew that he wasn't going to last long at this rate. He was pounding into Willow's tight heat, her blood coating his tongue, and hundreds of heartbeats surrounded him just outside that door. The fact that someone could walk in on them at any time just added to the excitement. Granted, he wouldn't give a rat's ass if they were caught fucking against the wall of this closet, but he knew that Willow would be mortified. And he hated to be the cause of her embarrassment.

"Not much longer," he growled in her ear, slipping one hand between them to rub Willow's clit.

"Yes, please," Willow panted, suppressing a moan at the additional stimulation. Her breath hitched as she felt the beginnings of her orgasm, catching her off-guard. "Spike," she whimpered against his neck. She pulled his mouth back to hers, just barely muffling the vocalizations of her climax.

Spike groaned into the kiss, feeling Willow shudder and clench around him. Spike thrust into her a couple more times before joining her in release.

They stayed locked together that way, mouths and groins, as they came down from their highs. Eventually, Spike encouraged Willow to unlock her legs from behind him and disengaged their bodies, setting her on the floor. Willow had to hold onto him for another minute or so, as her legs re-solidified beneath her.

Glancing around the closet, Spike grabbed a sealed gauze package and, after ripping the package open, carefully dried Willow's thighs.

Willow groaned, slumped against the wall for support. "Spike, you tore off my panties."

"So?" he asked from between her thighs. He ran his tongue up her leg to make sure she was sufficiently clean.

"I can't go out there without panties," Willow stated, horrified by the idea.

"S'not like anyone would know," Spike commented, pulling Willow's skirt down before he stood up, pulling on his duster in one smooth movement.

"I'd know," Willow pointed out. "What if Tara tries something?"

"Your girl go putting her hand up your skirt in public often?" Spike smirked.

"Well, no, but she's all crazy now. Who knows what she might do!"

Spike laughed. "It's not the end of the world. C'mon."

He started to pull her towards the door, but she stubbornly refused to budge.

"We have to at least find them before we leave," Willow said. "If I have no other choice, I'll go out there panty-less, but I am not going to leave them in here as evidence."

Spike pulled the torn material out of his pocket. "Can we go now?"

"You...you evil..."

"Aw, go on now, luv. You sure know how to flatter a bloke." Spike grinned.

"Spike..."

"Gotta go. Visitin' hours will be over soon and since you _have_ to see Glinda today, we better get a move on."

Willow followed the smug vampire out of the closet and towards the mental ward, silently ridding herself of her fangs as they walked.

Any frustration she felt towards Spike died as she reached the doorway to Tara's room. Tara - sweet, beautiful, kind Tara - was lying strapped down to a bed, just like the five other women in the room, muttering to herself.

"Oh Goddess," Willow gasped. Her already weak legs nearly gave out, and probably would have if Spike hadn't been right behind her to hold her steady.

Tara's head whipped around as if she'd heard Willow, and maybe she had. She began to thrash about on the bed, trying to get free of her restraints. Willow rushed to her side, trying to calm her former lover.

"Tara, it's me, it's Willow."

"Evil, cheater, liar," Tara hissed. "Wool's gone from hazy eyes. Deception. Deceiver." She glared at Spike over Willow's shoulder as he silently approached the bed. "I know all your secrets."

Willow grasped Tara's bound hand, ignoring how she tried to pull away. "I know, baby. I'm so sorry that I hurt you; that you got hurt. I'm sorry that Glory found you first. I'm so, so sorry." Willow didn't even try to deny the tears she felt spilling past her eyes.

"Sown by the reaper, that's what it is. Six little dollies lost their mommies." The fog seemed to clear from Tara's eyes for a moment. "Go away."

"Tara, please," Willow pleaded.

Spike gently extracted Willow's hand from Tara's. "I think that's enough for today," he quietly said.

Willow spun around to look at him. "How can you say that? Look at her!" She gestured to Tara, who was now asking after the field of daisies and their cousin weeds.

Spike eyes were filled with ghosts of pain from when Dru was going through a bad spell. "You're not going to get through to her when she's like this."

"But..." Willow looked back at Tara and with a sigh knew Spike was right. Even if Tara could understand what she was saying, she wasn't going to be able to show it.

Willow ran her hand through Tara's hair and kissed her on the cheek. In her ear, she whispered, "I'm sorry."

"Cowboys and Indians are out to play. Don't forget to circle the wagons," Tara suggested with a bright grin.

"Uh, thanks, we'll do that," Willow said, taking Spike's hand and walking out of the room.

They didn't talk as they quickly exited the hospital. Then Willow turned to Spike and buried her face in his chest, quietly sobbing. He ran a hand comfortingly through her hair, holding her close with his other arm.

Willow forced herself to calm down, sniffling to get control of her tears. She looked up at Spike with puffy, red eyes, determination settling across her face. "We've gotta do something to help her."

"Don't know that there's anything that can be done," he said, not wanting to get her hopes up. "Glory took something from her and I doubt that she's going to give it back if you ask."

Willow's eyes grew cold, her resolve face locking in place. "Then we won't ask."

The End

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written October 2, 2006.


End file.
